Some things never change
by Emmy Awarder
Summary: A short story about two 'super-human' twins, Visabel and Skye Gale and their first encounter with their creator - 'D.N.A'
1. Chapter 1: History of the Elements

Some things never change

_Hi Guys! This is my first story so please read and rate! MJ  
_

The twins were biologically made as ten year olds by an evil organisation called 'D.N.A' or the 'Ten Commanders'. They tried to make them invisible over a course of four years, but failed. What the 'Ten Commanders' didn't know was that they gave Visabel the power of invisible forces, and Skye wind.

"I shotgun the shower first!"

"No! It's my turn, you went first last night!"

The usual argument broke out between the twins.

"Mum would say it's my turn!" said Skye, the younger twin.

"Mum's not here Skye!" replied Fly, the older and more 'serious' one.

"Fine, you go. But be quick or we'll be late for school!"

Skye stepped into the hot shower and let the water pour over here. She started to feel dizzy then…

Water… glass… people… staring… observing… trapped…

"What are you doing in there?" Skye could here Fly shouting at her from the floor below.

"You've been in there for 10 minutes!"

Skye quickly got out of the shower and raced down the grand staircase. It was tough sometimes, without parents to guide you.

This strange world of magic was always so complicated.

Fly was busily conjuring gusts of wind and levitating objects into her backpack.

"Fly?" Fly nearly dropped the pile of books she was holding up.

"Skye, how many times do I need to tell you not to do that?

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening," said Fly, getting impatient.

"I just saw something."

"The shower?" Fly interrupted sarcastically.

"No, I think it was of us"

Skye told Fly what she'd seen.

"WHAT!! Well, I guess if that's true it would explain a lot." Skye looked at her watch,

"It's 6.00! We're going to be late for 'History of Elements' extension!" This time Fly did drop her books. She raced over and put them in her bag and then slung it on her back. Skye hurriedly grabbed her own bag too.

"I'll have to shower at school, ah well. Come on!"

Fly grabbed Skye's hand and they both leapt out the window, into the sky.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 They raced to school like the wind, literally.

They arrived at school to find a group of familiar looking students.

"Hi guys, what are you all doing here so early?" Skye asked curiously. What she got was a mutter; a cross between detention, extension, study and 'because they're going'.

An orb that one of the group members was holding suddenly started flashing brightly. The twins leaned over the shoulder of the shortest member of the group.

"Hey! Stop taking advantage of my height!" A 16 year old boy by the name of Tim cried out.

"Or the lack of it!" one of the taller members of the group said. Everyone but Tim started laughing.

"Guys, that orb meant class is starting!" someone shouted out, silencing the group. Suddenly there was a bustle of activity as everyone began to head off to class.

History of Elements, what fun. Not. Tim was beginning to regret going with his girlfriend Krystal into detention. So he was amusing himself by stopping and playing time with the tallest member of the group, Finn.

Skye was feeling dizzy again, but not the same as in the shower. This was becoming painful. She looked around the classroom, Fly was the same. She was now struggling to concentrate.

In his un-paused state Finn was beginning to get worried, both Fly and Skye were acting so strange and had started glowing with a dark green tinge.

Ms Fier had just announced that they would be doing a pop quiz. Lucky! Thought Tim and Finn simultaneously, Skye and Fly loved pop quizzes!

"Now tell me Fly, what is the elemental opposite of water?" Ms Fier knew that the twins were ace at quizzes. Fly was preoccupied. She had nudged Skye who was sitting next to her. She had nodded. They'd have to see the school healer after class, if they made it that far.

"Fly?" Ms Fier was waiting. Fly was about to reply with the correct answer, 'Earth' but a bolt of pain went up her body. All she could say was "Ouch," before she passed out.

"Fly, it's not 'Ice' it's earth. You should know -" Ms Fier stopped, seeing both twins unconscious on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Skye woke up in her own bed, in what looked like their own mansion

Skye woke up in her own bed, in what looked like their own mansion. She looked and the Pokémon clock next to her bed, 12.00. She looked towards her window and in her blurred state of mind she managed to work out it was day… DAY!!

"I need to wake up Fly!" Skye said, beginning to get out of bed.

"Maybe you shouldn't wake her, Skye." Said a voice from outside her field of vision.

"Hello? Who's there?" Skye said weakly.

The walls of her room slid away to reveal what looked like a science laboratory.

"You probably don't remember us. We are called D.N.A" D.N.A replied,

"We created you."

The member put a glowing orb in Skye's hand. Skye immediately saw the vision again but this time it was much clearer. She could make out the glass container she was kept in, there were scientists in lab coats holding clipboards and writing notes. She saw her sister, Fly, next to her. She looked like she was sleeping but whenever an observing scientist looked away, she would glow, getting brighter each time.

What appeared to be the head scientist opened the door and entered the room. He called all the scientists together, all of them turning away from their creations.

That was when Fly made her move, the light emitting from her suddenly got a lot brighter. The scientists only turned around when they heard the cracks of two large glass containers.

They spun around to be temporarily blinded by one of their failed experiments.

They had tried to create two super-humans with the ability to turn invisible.

What they got were two 'apparently' ordinary 16 year old twins. They were wrong.

There was glass everywhere and the liquid that the twins were suspended in was now all over the floor of the D.N.A laboratory. And that was the last they saw of them as the now glowing girl had grabbed her sister and they both leapt into the air and through the open door.

Skye slowly came out of her unconscious state as the D.N.A member took the orb out of her now trembling hands.

"You see now?" said the man, almost desperately.

"See what? That you created us? So what?" Skye was getting annoyed, why was she here? "We need your help; due to your destructive escape our DNA modifying machine was broken." Skye wasn't convinced.

"Fine then," the man was almost grinning now, "Put it this way. If you fix this, we won't murder the both of you like we were originally going to do before." The man's grin was wicked and evil and with a wave of his hand two men came in carrying her unconscious sister.

With another wave there was a gun to her head.

"Ok! I'll do it! But please, you've got to wake her up. I only know what to do but she's the only one who can actually do it!" Skye cried out. Another wave and the gun was put away. Instead, the man drew a big syringe from his inner jacket pocket. Not long after, a bright blue liquid was injected into Fly's left arm. She was awake within a minute.

Skye was given the sphere to hold again. She was now racing through her own memories to find the information to save her twin. Then she found it, the password to reset. A scientist was putting it into an identical machine next to her.

The D.N.A leader had brought the twins out of the illusion of their mansion and into a room filled to the ceilings with machines. They both recognised it immediately; it still had the broken glass and oozing liquid. This was where they were created.

Fly raced over to the DNA machine quickly plugging in assorted cords with ease. The screen lit up.

"Password?" Fly was worried now, if Skye didn't have the password. They both had no life.

"What's the password Skye?" Skye looked back into the orb again,

"The Ten Commanders! Spaces between each letter!"

Fly punched in the password and then called Skye over and whispered,

"Ok, I'm into the main computer, the whole things fixed."

"Great, now we can go home!"

"Not quite, just put your hand here" Both twins pressed their hands on the hand shaped section of the machine, their bodies shielding them from view. Fly pressed a button on the machine and light went up their hands then faded.

"Are you done?" The leader shouted impatiently at them.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"Good. Thank you. Good bye." The leader had another of his evil grins plastered across his face, there was a wave of both hands and the twins had 20 guns trained on them.

"We'll get our experiments right next time girls, pity you won't be around to see them!"

Skye was about to run when Fly grabbed her hand.

"We have no need to run." She smiled sweetly, waved at the D.N.A and then they vanished.

Tim and Finn were at the door to the twins' mansion. They opened the door and walked up the grand staircase to find the twins in an argument again. Fly was chasing Skye who simply danced out of reach every time Fly got close.

"My turn for the shower!"

"No Skye! It's definitely my turn this time!"

"Nup, mine!"

The boys looked at each other and sighed, "Some things never change!"


End file.
